A complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor requires a low noise readout circuit in order to obtain a better image quality. However, due to the gradually shrinking device dimension, a buffer for sampling the voltage from the pixel suffers from random telegraph signal (RTS) noise.